Be Mine
by stubbendick26
Summary: What if Bella had a twin sister? What if they were immortal? Amberlyn and Isabella go to Forks their Senior year of high school. Renee hates the twins but their father and his new girlfriend Elena adore them. What will happen when they meet the Cullen's?
1. Chapter 1

_**Name: Amberlyn 'Amber' Grace Swan**_

_**Age: 18 years old**_

_**Hair: Mid-back curly chocolate brown hair**_

_**Eyes: Lilac**_

_**Height: 5'8''**_

_**Body: 36D chest, slender yet toned, 4 pack abs, hot tamale**_

_**ass, hourglass figure, full pouty lips, belly button ring, and**_

_**the Whitlock crest tattoo over heart.**_

_**Species: Immortal**_

_**Power: Angelic Light**_

_**Mate: Jasper Whitlock**_

_**Car: Before marriage/ 2007 dark red Chevy Corvette**_

_**Convertible. After kids start to arrive/ 2011 Teal Ford Escape.**_

_**Home: During Senior year of High School/ Forks, Washington**_

_**After College/ Houston, Texas.**_

_**Occupation: Songwriter**_

_**Training/Hobbies: Cooking, baking, hunting, fishing, martial**_

_**arts, guitar, piano, violin, sings, gymnastics, medicinal herbs,**_

_**medical, swimming, reading, drawing, 4-wheeling, camping,**_

_**smoking, drinking.**_

_**Name: Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan**_

_**Age: 18 years old**_

_**Hair: Mid-back layered wavy dark brown hair**_

_**Eyes: Lilac**_

_**Height: 5'5''**_

_**Body: 36C chest, slender yet toned, heart shape ass, 4 pack**_

_**abs, hourglass figure, full pouty lips, belly button ring, **_

_**and the Mason crest over heart.**_

_**Species: Immortal**_

_**Power: Mental/physical shield**_

_**Mate: Edward Mason**_

_**Car: Before marriage/ 2007 light blue Volkswagen convertible**_

_**beetle. After kids start to arrive/ 2011 gray Ford Explorer.**_

_**Home: During Senior year of High School/ Forks Washington.**_

_**After College/ Chicago, Illinois.**_

_**Occupation: Teacher**_

_**Training/Hobbies: Cooking, baking, martial arts, gymnastics,**_

_**piano, sings, swimming, reading, medicinal herbs, medical.**_

"Let's go freak shows" mom yelled, I growled under my breath before grabbing my suitcases and loading them into Phil's car.

Phil is our step father and Renee is our mother, they were both scared of my twin sister Isabella and I because of our lilac eyes but Phil never tried to hurt us mentally or physically. Bella and I decided to leave Renee and Phil and finish our last year of high school in Forks Washington. Let me introduce myself; my name is Amberlyn Grace Swan but I prefer to be called Amber, I am 18 years old and I am the older twin. Isabella Marie Swan is my younger twin sister but she prefers to be called Bella. We are both immortal's, we don't know how that happened since neither of our parents are immortal. Renee has always hated us and hated our dad Charlie since he refused to get rid of us and leave Forks, so she decided to keep my sister and I away from our dad to hurt him and us because we wouldn't bend to her will. Our father has always loved us and we adored him, Renee tried to abuse us but our grandma Marie protected us and put us in martial art classes and any other class that interested us at the time so Bella and I master quite a few things. Grandma knew she didn't have much time so she wanted to make sure we could protect ourselves whether it be fighting back or future jobs. When grandma passed away 2 years ago she left her fortune to Bella and I, leaving us both $16 billion each, she even made it where Renee couldn't touch our money ever and she even left Renee $3 million which is already gone. Bella and I will be able to get to our accounts once we get back to Forks. The conditions to getting our inheritance was to go to Forks at 18 years old or we couldn't have it until we were 21 years old.

"Let's go Isabella" I heard pulling me out of my thoughts, I looked up at my sister who was dragging her bags to the car and glaring at Renee. I smiled at Bella and helped her put her bags into the trunk.

I stood next to the car and waited until Bella got in then I followed her, we talked quietly to each other.

"Amber what are we going to do when we get to dad's?" Bella asked as we were bent closer to each other so Renee wouldn't hear what was being said.

"We will see dad, unpack, ask dad to take us to a car dealership, buy our dream cars, shopping for new clothes, shop for school supplies, shop for new electronics, and maybe get us a pet." I said earning a smile from Bella, she nodded at me happy with my plans. I looked up to see Renee glaring at me, I smirked at her before lighting a cigarette and blowing the smoke at her.

"You should really respect your mother Amberlyn." Phil scolded making me and Bella snort at him.

"If she was actually a mother I would, but she has not earned that title let alone any respect from us." I said, I always liked Phil but he refused to open his eyes when it came to Renee so I left him a little surprise in his office. I had placed hidden cameras throughout the house recording all of Renee's mistreatment of Bella and I. Phil never heard Renee say a cross word to us or knew that Bella and I did all the housework on top of getting straight A's, our jobs, martial art classes, and music lessons. Bella and I got jobs to avoid going home plus we paid the bill until Phil came into the picture then we started saving all the money we made.

"Amber did dad say how he was going to get both of us into that small bedroom comfortably?" Bella asked, I smiled and looked at her. What Bella didn't know is that grandma sent dad $4 million to expand his house for both Bella and I to have our own bedrooms and bathrooms, which dad did. Both Bella's and my bedrooms are on the 1st floor and he added three new bedrooms on the 2nd floor because he has been dating a 32 year old woman named Elena Witherson, and they both wanted to become immortal and I agreed to change them. Dad wanted more kids and I believe Elena is perfect for dad and she adores Bella and I, our eyes don't seem to bother her. Dad has at least $3.8 million left over so he could take care of his new family since he knew Bella and I could take care of ourselves.

"Grandma Marie took care of that a year before she passed away, I didn't know about this until a week ago when I told dad when we were coming. Grandma had sent dad $4 million to expand his house for us and he did giving both of us our own bedrooms and bathrooms on the 1st floor. He even added three bedrooms and two new bathrooms on the 2nd floor for when Elena and he have more kids." I said smiling at the grin that spread across Bella's face.

"We will need to ask dad and Elena if they mind if we got dogs." I added, Bella nodded then looked out the window when she felt the car stop, I got out and grabbed a suitcase trolly and brought it over to Phil's car and helped Bella and Phil unload our suitcases.

"Thanks Phil, I left something for you in your top drawer in your desk." I whispered hugging him, he hugged me back and nodded. We pulled apart and he hugged Bella, I stared at Renee, I shook my head and headed with Bella into the airport to catch our plane. Once we made sure our luggage would arrive in Forks, I sent a text to dad letting him know we were getting on the plane, Bella and I made our way to our seats and relaxed for the first time in a very long time. Bella and I talked about our shopping trip and since neither one of us really like shopping we decided to get all of our shopping done tonight so we don't have to worry about it for the rest of the year. The plane finally arrived two hours later and it was only 8 o'clock in the morning so we had plenty of time to get everything done, Bella and I decided to go ahead to the paint store so dad could paint our rooms while we were shopping for our furniture and everything else. I sent a text to dad letting him know we landed and were headed to baggage claim where I also told him of Bella and my plan, he agreed to paint our bedrooms while we shopped and Elena volunteered to help him. Once we got all of our suitcases, we walked to the lobby looking for our dad, when he came into view Bella took off hugging him, I smiled as I put the trolly near us then hugged dad when Bella released him. Then we both hugged Elena who was smiling at the three of us.

"Alright girls let's go to the paint store then you girls can go to the car dealership across the street while Elena and I paint your rooms so they are ready when you get home. Elena and I will take your suitcases home." dad said making Bella, Elena, and I smile at dad's take charge attitude. We loaded dad's cruiser up with our luggage then we all piled in the car and going to the paint store.  
"I would like my room to have white panels." Bella said as dad nodded and grabbed what he needed to take care of Bella's room.

"I think I would like my room to be painted a greenish blue." I said looking at the color with Elena who nodded with a grin. I knew what they were doing, dad would take care of Bella's room while Elena took care of mine.

"Hey dad how would you feel if Bella and I wanted to get a pet?" I asked when we were done shopping for paint and we sat down to eat breakfast together.

"I don't mind as long as you girls took care of them and cleaned up their messes." dad said then looked at Elena who looked thoughtful.

"I agree with Charlie, I don't care if you want to get pets as long as you take care of them and clean up after them." she said, Bella squealed before launching herself across the table at them, I dodged out of her way so she wouldn't hit me. We all laughed at her then ate our food while we talked about our lives with mom; dad and Elena were not happy about the stories at all.

"Alright girls text us when your on your way home so we can make sure your rooms are done. Be careful." Dad said after we finished eating, we hugged them and promised we would be careful. We watched as dad and Elena drove away, I smiled at Bella before we walked across the street to the dealership and started looking around for Bella's car first.

"AMBER I FOUND IT" Bella squealed, I looked up at her since I was looking at an SUV, I walked over to her and smiled at the 2007 light blue Volkswagen convertible beetle.

"It's perfect for you" I said looking it over, Bella smiled hugely as a greasey looking man came over and was trying to take advantage of Bella who quickly shut him up and talked to the manager, I grinned as the man took Bella into the office to sign the paperwork. I walked off to find my dream car, after 10 minutes Bella found me and we started looking together, I finally found my dream car a 2007 dark red Chevy Corvette convertible.

I walked into the office to sign the papers, once the papers were signed I pulled out my wallet to pay for it.

"Come on Amber let's go to the electronic store, I want to update my phone, get an Ipod, and new laptop." Bella said once our cars were ready for us to take, I nodded then jumped into my car and followed Bella's. I go out of my car and followed Bella into the store. I found everything I wanted in the first 5 minutes and took care of it.

Once I had updated my phone, I bought a blue Ipod nano, and a laptop. I looked over at Bella who was just finishing her shopping so I walked over to see what she got.

I laughed quietly to myself when she pulled out her wallet and paid for her things, we both got the same Ipods, and laptop just different colors. We left the store and headed for the clothing store where we both bought new jeans, shirts, jackets, bras, panties, socks, sweaters, long sleeve shirts, pajamas, and shoes. We bought new jewelry before going to staples to get our school supplies. I started laughing when Bella found the book bag she wanted as soon as we walked in.

I was loading my cart up with all the school supplies I could think of and we were going to separate them when we got home. I finally found my book bag right before we left and it was the only one on the shelf so I grabbed it before anyone else could grab it.

Bella and I left then went to the furniture store to get our bedroom sets. Bella found a black wood queen size bed with matching dresser/mirror, 2 nightstands, 6-drawer chest, a desk, and a black leather couch. I looked around and found a black iron queen size bed with black wood dresser/mirror, 2 nightstands, 6-drawer chest, a desk, and a dark brown leather couch. We both bought memory foam mattresses. I bought white and black comforter set and 6 pillows. Bella bought a purple and black comforter set and 4 pillows. I text dad to let him know to watch out for our bedroom sets and whose was whose.

"Let's go have lunch" I said when we finished loading our bed sets into our cars, Bella nodded and we went to get pizza before we went to get our bedroom accessories. After eating we went to an antique store where we both bought two lamps, a rug, and a few picture frames. Once done we went to the pet store where we grew excited and started looking around. I walked around picking up everything I would need for a puppy since I already picked my dog it is a Husky, I waited as he got all of his shots.

I bought dog food, a collar which had my information on it and his new name which is Bear, toys, brush, two dog bowls, a dog bed, leash, grooming kit, medicines, kennel, carrying case, and shampoo. I was finally able to get Bear and now we are waiting on Bella who arrived a few moments later with a pug puppy and a cart full of bags.

"Amber this is Daisy" Bella said, I smiled and shook the puppy's paw.

"Bella this is Bear." I said to her, she grinned as we walked to our cars and started filling our trunks then placed our dogs in their carrying cases on the passenger seats. I text our dad to let him know we were on our way home finally. It took an hour to get home once there we started putting everything away and settled our pets in before checking on the others progress. My bedroom and bathroom are perfect.

I walked to the room across the hall from me and smiled at Bella who was looking around in satisfaction, I looked around and smiled with her.

"Your bedroom is perfect for you and little Daisy" I said grinning as Daisy yapped at me, Bella and I started laughing when Bear came in and pounced on Daisy and they started playing around.

"Girls we ordered Chinese for dinner. Now who is this?" Dad asked as he bent down and started petting the puppies.

"Well the black and white one is Bear and he's my baby. He is a full blooded Husky." I said dad looking at me knowing how much I wanted one and how much they cost.

"The pug is Daisy and mine" Bella said grinning as Daisy tried to attack dad's shirt, dad started laughing with us as Daisy and Bear growled at dad, it was just too cute.

"Alright let's go eat." I said picking up Bear and took him to my room where I fed and watered him before going into the dining room to eat. We talked about our shopping trips and how tired Bella and I were.

"School starts tomorrow so you girls get some rest" dad said, Bella and I both nodded then headed to my bedroom where we split all the school supplies and got our book bags ready for school tomorrow, we also decided to take turns driving to school and I would drive first.

"Alright Amber I'm going to bed." Bella said as we stood at the back door waiting for Daisy and Bear to finish their business before going back into the house.

"Goodnight Bella" I said standing at my door holding Bear.

"Goodnight Amber" Bella said opening her door with Daisy in her arms. I changed for bed then laid down in bed with Bear next to me and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning took Bear out to go potty, fed him, gave him fresh water, showered, dressed, ate breakfast, then headed out to my car with Bella right behind me.

I noticed the sun was out. I really got a look at Bella's outfit and smiled at her, she was getting better at wearing nicer clothes.

"Daisy tried to eat my bra" Bella said when we pulled into the school and was walking into the office to get our schedules, I burst into laughter making Bella giggle as well.

"Wow, I thought Bear was bad he tried to eat my slipper." I said still giggling.

"Excuse me, I'm Amberlyn and this is my sister Isabella Swan we need our schedules." I said to the receptionists while still giggling.

"Hello dears I'm Mrs. Cope, here is your schedules, maps, and locker information." Mrs. Cope said with a smile, we nodded and started comparing our schedules.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are in every class together." I said giggling at Bella's happy expression on her face.

_AP English_

_AP History_

_AP Calculus_

_Lunch_

_Biology_

_AP Spanish_

_Gym_

We headed to our lockers to check the combo then went to our first class and marked our binders for each class. We received our English book and wrote notes on the class.

"Tomorrow you girls don't wear those contacts." Ms. Hydro said, I looked up at her with a smirk.

"You know usually it would get very ugly when someone assumes our eyes are fake, but let me tell you something our eyes are very real and we do not wear contact lenses. We do not know how or why our eyes are lilac." I said before leaving the class with Bella right behind me as we headed to our next class. At lunch Bella looked pissed off and I knew why, Mike Newton, was following her around like a love struck puppy and it was getting on her nerves. I followed Bella to the lunch line and smirked at her as Mike showed up and started asking her out for the 6th time since 1st period.

"Amber if you don't get him away from me I will hit him." Bella sneered as I giggled a little that earned a glare from her.

"Mike enough! Bella said no now leave her alone before I tell our dad, the chief of police, that you were harassing Bella. Now go back to your actual girlfriend and leave Bella alone." I said before walking off with Bella following me to an empty table, everyone gasped as we sat down, we looked around then shrugged. The rest of the day Mike avoided us but watched Bella's every move, we got into my car and raced home. Once home we took care of our dogs then started dinner since Elena was working late and dad couldn't cook to save his life.

"Hey girls, how was school?" dad asked when he came home and sat down at the dining room table to talk with us.

"It was OK except Bella seems to have found herself a stalker. I had to threaten him to get him to leave Bella alone and stop asking her out." I said making dad's face turn red in anger, we continued to talk until Elena got home and dinner was finished, when we put dinner on the table we started talking to Elena trying to get to know her better and so she can get to know us. Bella and I wanted dad happy so we put forth the effort to get to know his mate, and so far we liked her. Dad volunteered to do the dishes so Bella and I could take our dogs out and get started on our homework. Once homework was done Bella started playing with Daisy while I started Bear's training.

"Goodnight girls" dad called I glanced at the clock and saw it was 10:30.

"Night dad" I called back before taking Bear outside once more before changing for bed then crawled into bed with bear.

The next morning I took Bear out for his walk also noticing it was cloudy again, I fed Bear then refilled his water before showering then getting dress.

I walked out to the kitchen just as Elena placed breakfast on the table.

"Good morning Amber" she said just as I sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Elena, thank you for breakfast." I said just as Bella came into the dining room, I looked at her outfit with a grin.

"Good morning Bella." I said she looked at me as she was filling her coffee cup.

"Good morning Amber." she said sitting down to eat while I went to my bedroom to brush my teeth then grabbed my book bag and headed out to the porch to smoke a cigarette when I was done I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and sprayed perfume on myself, I looked up just as Bella came out of the house. We both got into her car and headed to school. When we arrived, we were the only ones there so we just sat in Bella's car listening to music and talking about our puppies.

"When do you have to send in your new songs?" Bella asked as we stepped out of her car to go to class, I stopped and stared at a group of vegetarian vampires, the honey blonde male is my mate.

"Um this weekend Kyle said." I said to Bella, she stared at me then looked at the group only to gasp, I knew one of them was her mate.

"Let's go to class before we scare them off with our staring." I said making Bella giggle at me, she nodded and we headed to our lockers to get our first three classes books before heading to class. I sat down in my seat on the right side in the back while Bella sat on the left side. I looked up when someone sat next to me and it was the honey blonde man, I smiled at him.

"Hi there darlin' I'm Jasper Whitlock." he said holding his hand out for me to shake, I grabbed his hand only for him to kiss my knuckles.

"Hi there suga' I'm Amberlyn Swan but call me Amber" I said grinning as he smirked at me. We ended up talking quietly during class and I would glance at Bella just to check on her and she was talking to a bronze haired guy that was with the rest of the vampires this morning.

"So why did you and your sister move to the rainest part of the world?" Jasper asked as we walked to our next class, I smiled at him.

"To get away from our mother, she was scared of Bella and I because she didn't understand how our eyes turned an unnatural color and we refused to tell her what we found. Renee, our mother, called us freaks, forced us to pay the bills until she married Phil, and forced us to do all the housework while she kept us from our dad Charlie. We finally had enough and decided to finish school here then go our own ways." I said as we sat down in our seats which were right next to each other again. We continued to talk throughout the day since he was in all my classes and he sat next to me, Jasper introduce to me to a couple of his siblings; Alice and Emmett.

"Come sit with my family." Jasper whispered in my ear as we headed to the cafeteria for lunch, I nodded with a smile, Jasper grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the lunch line, I went to grab my lunch but Jasper was already carrying it to the table. I shook my head at him before following him, Jasper pulled a seat out for me, I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down in the seat. I looked around the table and saw Emmett, Alice, and Bella smiling at me.

"Amber this is the rest of my family Rosalie Hale and Edward Mason, we are all the foster kids of Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Jasper said with a smile, I shook Rosalie's and Edward's hands before looking at Bella and giggling.

"You don't have to sensor anything you say we already know what you are and we can turn your lives upside down." Bella said after looking around us to make sure no one heard our conversation.

"What do you know?" Rosalie snapped, making my head snap at her and glared as she glared at my sister.

"Quit being a bitch and we will tell you. We can come over to your house tonight to discuss this in private away from immature children. But know this you may be made out of marble but we can and will kill you if you threaten us." I said getting up with Bella and leaving making Jasper and Edward whimper knowing we were pissed off at their sister, I could hear hissing and growling behind us. Bella and I went to class, and finished off the day, Jasper and Edward didn't show up the rest of the day and neither did any of their siblings. After school we raced home to take care of Bear and Daisy, homework then left to go to the Cullen's house. We decided to take dad's truck instead of our cars because dad had said that some of the roads are muddy and bumpy so instead of ruining our cars we took dad's. We pulled into the Cullen's driveway, and parked the car. Bella and I looked at the house in awe then each other shaking our heads, we got out of the truck and knocked on their door.

"Come in girls" Alice said opening the door, as soon as Dr. Cullen saw us he went to his knees bowing his head, Esmee followed his example while the others stared at their adoptive parents in shock.

"Hello Dr. Cullen it's nice to see you again and you as well Mrs. Cullen." I said with a smirk, they stood up and smiled at Bella and I.

"How do you know each other darlin'?" Jasper asked stepping next to me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Dr. Cullen here was the one who found out why our eyes are lilac and showed us how to control our powers." Bella said, after hugging Carlisle and Esmee.

"We are the only immortals alive, we can change others and we are faster, stronger, better heightened senses, better stamina than vampires. We eat, sleep, drink alcohol, have babies since we both still have our periods, we can smoke with no after effects, no scars, we can go out in the sun, we can tan, our skin is softer, we stop aging at 21 years old, and we can be around animals. That's all we know so far since we are the only ones left. When changed you could gain a power, if you already have one you won't loose it but it will get stronger. Bella and I both have a gift; mine is called an angelic light meaning I can heal any wound, disorder, or disease but I can also kill someone with it. Bella has a very strong Mental/Physical shield. We both have full control of them." I said watching everyone I smiled as they all looked shocked, awed, excited, worried, and happy.

"We also know instantly when we find our mates." Bella said staring into Edward's eyes, he smiled a crooked smile at her, I looked at Jasper who was smirking devilishly at me, I giggled at him.

"Can you change us now?" Carlisle asked, I looked over at him then looked at Bella.

"Do you have an excuse why your eyes and skin tone change?" Bella asked, I looked over at them, Carlisle looked like he was thinking about it.

"We could say we all had a blood disorder, that I had found a cure for on accident and only had enough on hand for my family, but didn't write anything down so it can't be duplicated." Carlisle said, I looked at Bella again who nodded, I nodded back before we went around the room placing our hands on their heads and hearts, we caught them as they all fell asleep after changing. When they all woke up Bella and I were happy to see that their eyes changed to their natural colors, all their scars were gone, and their skin looked softer and had more color to it.

Jasper's eyes turned light blue, Rosalie's turned ocean blue, Emmett's turned honey brown, Edward's turned emerald green, Alice's turned silver, Esmee's turned hazel, and Carlisle's turned light green.

"You guys look great." I said walking over to Jasper who was looking at his arms, I put my hand on his arm and smiled at him when he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"They won't come back even if you are somehow bit again." I said hugging him, he pulled me tighter against him holding me tightly as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"I gave up being a father and farmer years ago and now after finding my soul mate; I can finally have all that and more." Jasper whispered, he pulled back wiped his face before gently grabbing my face between his large hands and kissed my passionately, he moved one hand into my hair and the other one on my ass pulling me tighter to him. We were so lost in each other that we didn't know Esmee ordered dinner for everyone, and it had just arrived.

"Dude let's eat." Emmett's voice brought us out of our make out session, Jasper pulled back kissing me chastely one last time before pulling me to their dining room table. We spent the first 30 minutes passing Chinese cartons around the table, I looked up at Bella who had a smirk on her face, she looked at me and I raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she was up to.

"You know we forgot to mention that twins run in our family." Bella commented, I stared at her with a duh look on my face.

"We already knew that." Alice said but she had a smirk on her face, I knew then that they were up to something.

"Well did you know that every male or female in our family produced nothing but twins." Bella said making Edward and Jasper almost spit their drinks out of their mouths, Bella, Alice, and I started giggling at the guys.

"Birth control don't work on us." I added watching Jasper who stared at me in shock, I raised an eyebrow at him as a smile slowly crossed his face.

"Then I guess we need to stock up on condoms." Jasper said before kissing me harder than before. Bella started giggling after we heard a thud, we stopped kissing and looked over at Bella only to see her looking down and Edward was gone. I looked under the table and couldn't stop the laugh.

"Emmett I think your brother needs help." Bella said pointing down at Edward, everyone started laughing since they were all more interested in the food.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping tomorrow when everyone leaves for school, just stop at the cafe to get breakfast." Esmee said once everything was cleaned up, everyone nodded knowing how much Esmee is going to love cooking for everyone.

"We will bring a gift bag for each of the girls. According to dad our pregnancies were normal but we don't know what will happen with immortal babies so you guys may want to learn about delivering your own children. Well it's been fun but I need to go take care of Bear." I said just as Bella stood up nodding.

"Whose Bear?" Jasper asked on the verge of jealousy.

"Bear is my Husky puppy." I said kissing him gently on the lips.

"I have a Pug puppy names Daisy." Bella said kissing Edward on the lips and we left for the night, but we did give everyone our phone numbers, and email addresses. We drove home, took care of our dogs, changed for bed, I continued to train Bear, and Bella played with Daisy.

I smiled at Bear as he laid down in his little bed when he was tired so I crawled into my bed and fell asleep. I woke the next morning, fed Bead, gave him fresh water, took him for a walk, showered, dressed, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair before meeting Bella at my car to go to the diner for breakfast since dad and Elena were already at work.

I smiled at Bella who grinned at my shirt, I gave her a thumps up at her outfit.

Once we got to the diner and were seated we had an hour and a half til school started; I order a coffee, steak and eggs. Bella ordered; a coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

"How long do you think it will take Phil to call one of us?" Bella asked, I looked up from my coffee and smiled at her, she knew we left at least 6 tapes for Phil to watch.

"I have no idea Bella but I have a feeling he's going to want to take care of Renee first." I said just as the Cullen kids came through the door looking like they just woke up, they saw us and came over to sit with us. We sat there and watched as the Cullen's placed their order with the waitress.

"So how did you guys sleep last night?" I asked watching everyone, Jasper was sitting next to me with his arm resting on the back of my chair, Edward was in the same position with Bella, Emmett and Rosalie were seated the same way at a table they pulled closer and Alice was sitting across them with a smile on her face.

"We slept, that in it's self was awesome." Emmett said with everyone agreeing with him.

"Yeah and I get to meet my mate today, I knew my mate went to the same school as we did but nothing pointed me in the right direction not even my visions." Alice said, I nodded at her with a smile.

"Good point" I said then looked down when my phone buzzed, it was a text from Esmee.

_Amber I think I gained a power *Esmee_

_Alright Bella and I will come over to help everyone control their gifts *Amber_

_Thank you dear *Esmee_

_No problem *Amber_

"Bella, we will need to go back to the Cullen's tonight so we can help Esmee control her new gift, and hopefully find out if anyone else has one." I said, Bella nodded before going back to her conversation with Edward. A few moments later the waitress came back with everyone's food, we ate and talked.

"So what is everyone doing after school?" I asked when we were all standing in the parking lot of the school waiting for class to start.

"Well we are all going to pet smart to get our first pets since we turned but for some of us first pet ever." Jasper said nodding to his sisters and Edward, I nodded with a grin.

"Well then we will have to make sure our pets get along than." I said with a smile, I knew how happy Jasper was to finally be able to be almost human, hell they were all happy. The entire day passed in a blur, I saw Alice around Mike Newton and always had a smile on her face, _oh god _I thought knowing why she was around that dipshit. Bella and I became good friends with Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice; I approved of Edward as Bella approved of Jasper. After school Bella and I waved at the Cullen's before going home to take care of our dogs, did our homework, packed up our dogs, and headed to the Cullen's house, we wanted to get our dogs use to other animals. Bella and I got out of dad's truck and walked into the Cullen's house holding our puppies, Jasper looked up at me with a huge smile, he was sitting on the floor with a German Shepard puppy.

"Hey there darlin' I want you to meet Rex" Jasper said as I sat down next to him, I pet Rex and smiled when he started licking me.

"Jasper I want you to meet my Bear" I said putting Bear on the floor near Rex, Jasper pat Bear on the head.

"Amber this Angel" Rosalie said, I looked up and smiled at the white kitten that had blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's adorable Rose" I said smiling as everyone else brought their new pets over to me so I could meet them then they did the same thing to Bella.

"Amber this Diesal" Edward said bringing his Rottweiler puppy, I smiled at him and Bella who looked on in pride. I have no idea why everyone was looking to me and Jasper as their leader.

"Amber this is Lola" Esmee said cuddling a Golden Retriever, I started giggling at the hyper puppy trying to get away from Esmee to play with the other puppies and kittens.

"Amber this is Shadow" Alice said holding a black kitten with blue eyes.

"This is Rocky" Emmett said making me giggle and the bouncing Boxer puppy.

"All of your new pets are adorable and I hope you guys will be happy." I said watching all the animals play around on the floor.

"Alright Esmee let's get working on your new gift. What gift do you believe you have?" I asked standing up and moved over to Esmee who was watching the pets.

"I believe I control the air. I was hot while working in my garden and wished for a breeze then suddenly there was a cool breeze blowing in my face, I looked around but none of the trees were moving." Esmee said, Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esmee's shoulders, I watched silently as Carlisle's hand glowed white then Esmee was smiling again. I looked back at Bella who nodded saying she saw it too.

"Alright Esmee, Bella is going to work with you while I help Carlisle." I said smiling at her, she nodded as Bella came over and started helping her. I looked at Carlisle and started instructing him to use his heart to heal others.

"Amber I have a problem" I looked up at Emmett and jumped up, Emmett was standing there butt naked on fire.

"Outside" I said pointing out the back door, Rose and I followed him out while the others put out the fires and fix the damage.

"Alrighty, this will be interesting." I said making Rose giggle. "I will need all his clothes so I can have a friend of mine to put a fireproofing spell on them so we don't get this incident again." I added they both nodded at me, of course I stared at Emmett's eyes so Rose or Emmett knew I wouldn't look at any thing else.

"Here you go darlin" Jasper said handing me a blanket, I handed it to Rose who wrapped it around Emmett's waist. I started instructing Emmett while Bella called our friend who gave Bella the spell.

"Hey Rose can you show me all of yours and Emmett's clothes, our friend gave me the spell for fireproofing, I would like to do your clothes first then the rest of the house." Bella said, Rose nodded and lead Bella into the house, we all looked up as the house lite up. A few moments later Rose came out with Emmett's clothes, we all turned away so Emmett could get dressed.

"Um Amber" I turned at the distress in Rose's voice, I stared at her then smiled at her.

"Well looks like you will get to live up to your name of Ice Queen." I said laughing with everyone as she giggled. Rose had snow around her.

"Alright Bella she's all yours, I need to finish with Emmett." I said smiling at her, she nodded and ushered Rose over to the side where she instructed Rose how to melt the ice without Emmett around and how to control her gift. At 11 o'clock we finally finished training everyone, Bella and I were looking for our puppies before we left.

"Alright guys we are going to go home for the night, we will see you tomorrow at school." I said smiling at everyone after Bella found Daisy under Edward's bed, while Bear was hiding under Jasper's.

"Amber will you go out with me Saturday? We'll spend the day together." Jasper said, I smiled up at him and nodded.

"I would love to." I said kissing him then headed out with Bear, Bella, and Daisy.

"I have a date Saturday." Bella said with a bounce in her seat.

"So do I. We will change dad and Elena tomorrow after school and spend the night training them." I said as we drove home for the night. Once there I told dad and Elena the plan for tomorrow which is Friday. We said our goodnights, going through our nightly routines before crawling exhausted into our beds.

I woke the next morning took Bear out to the bathroom, fed him, fresh water, showered, and dressed before going to the kitchen for my first cup of coffee.

I smiled at Bella who was actually wearing a summer dress.

"I am so proud" I said laughing dodging her slap to my arm, then jumped into her car and we drove off to school. Once parked at the school we walked over to the Cullen's, Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I leaned back against him. Bella was in the same position as I was.

"The Homecoming dance is coming up next weekend, will you go with me Amber?" Jasper whispered in my ear, I smiled looking up at him.

"Yes I will." I said kissing his jaw, I looked at Bella who squealed and jumped in Edward's arms.

"He asked her to the dance as well." Rose said when she saw my confused look.

"Amber, Bella, would you girls like to shopping Sunday for our dresses? We can even buy dresses for the other dances this year." Alice said, Bella and I looked at one another with a grin.

"Sure that works for us." I said grinning at Bella who was getting excited about dancing with Edward. The bell rang so we rushed to our classes, Jasper and I talked all day, I sat with them at lunch, then we talked some more. I noticed two chics named Jessica Stanely and Lauren Malroy were glaring at Bella and I, and have been since Jasper and Edward started talking to us. When school was over Bella and I kissed our guys then went home to take care of our dogs then got ready to train our dad and Elena.

"Girls, we're home and ready." Dad called, I walked into the living room and changed dad and Elena. Dad now looks 21 years old and so does Elena.

"Alright let's go in the backyard and start training your powers." Bella said, we all nodded and followed her out of the house. Bella worked with dad who we learned had the gift of a lie detector, and I worked with Elena who we learned had the gift of controlling water. When we were done with training Bella and I told dad and Elena about our dates the next day and that the guys are our mates. Dad and Elena were happy for us, we went into the house, took care of our routine before crawling into bed.

I woke the next morning showered, ate, and dressed for a day out.

I walked into the living room with my beach back that had a change of clothes, towel, sunblock, and blanket. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail, once down the doorbell rang. I watched dad open the door and started talking to Jasper. I could see the board shorts, sandals, and a black muscle shirt, I felt like I was drooling.

"Good morning Jasper" I said walking over to them, he looked at me with a grin.

"Good morning Amber" he said as I kissed dad's cheek, then we left just as Edward arrived to get Bella. Jasper held my hand the entire way to the lake since no one thought to call the pack about the Cullen's change yet which dad is taking care of today. Jasper said yesterday that we were going to spend the afternoon with the family at the lake then we were going out on our date alone. I couldn't wait. When we arrived at the lake Jasper opened the door for me and we walked hand in hand to his family, I laid our blanket down before taking my shirt and shorts off. Jasper stared at me with his mouth open for a few moments before putting sunblock on me then I did the same thing to him. I smiled as Jasper raced off to play with his brothers while I sun bathed with his sisters.

"Wow now who are you gorgeous?" I spun around in a crouch ready to fight, I stared at him for a moment then glanced at the woman with him, I saw the scars.

"Jasper" I called, I saw Jasper in the corner of my eye look up at me then to the couple in front of me. Jasper smirked and walked over to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist after hugging the couple.

"Darlin' this is Peter and Charlotte; guys this is my soul mate Amber Swan and that is Edward's mate Bella Swan, Amber's twin sister." Jasper said, I smiled and shook their hands changing the in the process. Of course I knew about them, Jasper told me his story the night we changed his family.

"Nice to meet you guys. Jasper will explain your change to you." I said kissing Jasper on the jaw before laying back down. I listened to the guys holler, splashing, then silence, I sat up and stared at the guys who were looking towards us girls then started whispering.

"Girls it's time to run." I said still watching the guys, the girls looked at me then the guys who were now starting to come towards us. We all jumped up and took off in different directions, I could hear girls squealing at getting caught while I flipped and spun out of Jasper's reach until he finally tackled me. I couldn't stop laughing at how silly we were being.

"Caught ya darlin'" Jasper said before kissing me passionately, I put one of my hands in his hair and grabbed a fist full gently pulling it. Jasper fisted on of his hands in my hair while the other one was wrapped around my waist pulling me tighter against him. I smiled as he pulled back, we stood up and walked back hand in hand. I walked into their house a few moments later to get ready for my date.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I was dressed in a blue halter top free flowing skirt dress and blue high heels, I went downstairs to meet Jasper who was wearing a nice pair of jeans, a white and black long sleeve western shirt, and black cowboy boots. I know it seems a little strange but I wanted to see Jasper's face when he saw this dress.

"You look gorgeous darlin'" Jasper said kissing my knuckles, I smiled at him.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." I said smiling at him and kissed his jaw.

"Thank you. Shall we?" he asked holding his arm out, I wrapped my arm around his and walked out the door. Jasper opened the passenger door for me, of his 2007 Blue Chevy Silverado, before running around to the driver side and started the truck.

"So what do you have planned for us tonight?" I asked smiling at the smirk he gave me.

"I am taking you to dinner then out dancing." he said still smirking, I started giggling since I really wanted to go dancing and I loved it.

"Sounds wonderful" I said of course I know there really aren't a lot of selections when picking a restaurant near Forks. We pulled into La Belle an Italian restaurant, I am excited to start dating Jasper.

"So tell me what it was like growing up for you and Bella?" Jasper asked while we were sitting at our table, I looked up from the menu and looked at him before sighing.

"Bella and I didn't have the best childhood. We were 2 years old when Renee took us from dad, Renee never understood why Bella and I have lilac eyes and we never told her. Anyway as we grew up Renee called us freaks of nature, brought strange men home with her, and even tried to hit us but our grandma Marie helped out a lot and put us in a lot of extra classes for the skills. Bella and I started getting jobs when we were 7 years old just to pay the bills since Renee would spend every penny she got as soon as she got it. We never told our grandma but she did buy our clothes." I said stopping just as the waitress came over to take our orders but she stared at Jasper the whole time.

"What can I get for you?" she asked Jasper, I raised an eyebrow at her when she finally looked over at me since Jasper was staring at me.

"I'll just have a water." I said shaking my head at the whore, who was now back to flirting with Jasper.

"I'll also have a water." he said reaching his hand across the table and took my hand. The waitress left to get our drinks before returning with them.

"Have you decided what you and your sister wanted for dinner?" she had the nerve to say I looked at the bitch with a glare.

"She's my date." Jasper sneered making the chic jump back in slight fear.

"I'll have the lasagna with the side salad." I said while still staring at the bitch.

"I'll have the Chicken Marsala" Jasper said then handed the waitress both our menus while looking at me to finish my tale. I started the tale up again when the waitress left.

"When Renee married Phil things got a little better, Renee stopped with the emotional abuse when Phil was around, he never knew any of it until we left. When grandma Marie passed away 2 years ago she left Bella and I her fortune which came to $16 billion each. Grandma left $3 million to Renee which is already gone and made it to where Renee couldn't touch a penny in Bella's or my account. A year before grandma died she sent $4 million to dad so he could remodel his house to make room for Bella and I. When Renee found out about our inheritance she threw an absolute bitch fit, of course Bella and I found it funny. Before we left Bella and I had a few hidden cameras throughout the house, recording everything that happened in the house when Phil wasn't home, then left the tapes in Phil's desk drawer. It shows him how Renee treated us, the housework was done by Bella and I. Bella and I got straight A's, worked everyday, went to extra classes, and cooked." I said taking a drink of my water.

"Damn babe I didn't know your childhood was so bad." Jasper said, rubbing his thump over my knuckle, I smiled at him.

"It wasn't so bad, Bella and I became very close. So tell me about you." I said with a grin, but before he could say anything the waitress returned with our dinner.

"Here you go" she said putting Jasper's food in front of him before me. We watched as she walked away with a sway to her hips, I shook my head.

"I was born in 1844 in Houston Texas and joined the Confederate Army before I turned 17, using my way of persuasion. In the following 2 years, I was promoted to major in the army and became the youngest major in Texas. After evacuating women and children, I rode on my way back to Galveston and met the vampires, Maria, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories to other covens. Maria knew from my suit that I was in the military and changed me into a vampire in hopes of utilizing my training and experience to create an efficient army. I and other newborns helped Maria reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy gained territories of their own, but when they tried to rebel against Maria, I sensed their malevolent emotions and teamed up with Maria to kill them. Maria and I seemingly shared a short romantic relationship but she never got over her deceased mate. When I became a vampire, I gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions which was very useful in controlling the younger newborns. I commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires after the first year of their transformations, I was responsible for disposing of them, something I felt remorseful of because I could feel their pain when I killed them just as much as I could feel the pain of my human victims. Overtime, the pain and cruelty of such existence depressed me to no end. While in the army, I befriended a newborn named Peter, whom I persuaded Maria to keep because of his advanced combat skills and kindred spirit." Jasper said but stopped when the waitress stopped by to see if we needed anything, of course we shook our heads.

"When Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that they were supposed to kill, I allowed them to escape. After this incident, Maria's feelings for me changed: I could sense how fearful- and somewhat mistrustful - she was toward me, and knew that she would plot a way to destroy me. I began planning how to destroy her first, despite my reluctance to the idea of destroying the one person who mattered to me, but my years in the coven had affected me so deeply that I almost became a savage." he said just before the waitress came back with the check. Once she was gone Jasper continued on with his tale.

"In 1938, Peter came back and told me about the way vampires could coexist up North. I immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte. However, I did not find peace, since I could still feel the emotions of my human victims, which deeply depressed me. Eventually, I left Charlotte and Peter. I tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming." he said taking a shaky breath and a drink of water, I knew this was hard for him to talk about but I also knew he had to get it out.

"In 1948, I ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice Cullen. At first, I was puzzled by her happy behavior around him, but nevertheless, her joyful emotions impacted him greatly. As it turned out, she had been waiting for me. When she held out her hand, I took it, and felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time: hope. She also told me about the ability to survive off of animal blood instead of human blood, as well as our future with Carlisle Cullen and his family, she even told me about you. I didn't know such a thing could exist but I followed her. With the help of Alice's 'sight', we searched for the Cullen's, and in the meantime, learned to adjust to 'vegetarianism'. Finally, we located the family in 1950 and quickly joined them. Sometime after that, by Carlisle's suggestion; due to their physical similarities, I changed my surname to that of my adoptive sister Rosalie's, and occasionally poses as her twin. Out of the whole coven, I have the hardest time being around humans, due to my unrestrained upbringing as a young vampire in a violent army environment. I was not taught to control or how to regulate my blood lust, and this imperfection continues throughout the next 50 years, leading me to burden myself with the mentality of feeling weak by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of my family." he said finishing his tale, I stared at him for a few moments before grabbing his hand and holding it tightly.

"Sweetheart I don't think you were the weakest one in your family, if anything you are the strongest. Your an empath my love, and blood lust is an emotion. Baby you were not only carrying your blood lust but everyone else's too. You are so strong and brave to survive all of those years of torment." I said squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"I have done horrible things Amber, I have killed thousands of humans and vampires. I was Maria's favorite for a while and was given rewards in blood and sex." Jasper said looking ashamed of his self, I stood up, walked around to his side of the table and stood in between his legs holding him tightly to my chest.

"I will never judge you for your past sweetheart. I knew that my mate wouldn't be pure and I don't mind that you were with other women, just means that you will know how to take care of me. I love you Jasper and nothing will ever change that. I know we just met a week ago but it's what I feel. Come on let's get out of here and go have some fun." I said kissing him on the lips and smiled at him, he grinned back at me, kissing me again then grabbed the check. I smiled as Jasper paid the bill then walked with me out of the restaurant. We talked the entire way to the club, Jasper looked more relaxed which made me smile and hold his hand tighter. Once we got to the club we went straight to the dance floor, God gave me you by Blake Shelton had just came on, as we danced Jasper sang in my ear. I smiled as a single tear rolled down my cheek. When the song was over we sat down at a table and lite a cigarette and ordered a beer. We spent the next 4 hours dancing, talking, drinking, and smoking.

"Come on sweetheart it's 11 o'clock and we have school tomorrow." Jasper said as he put out a cigarette, I sighed and nodded before putting out my cigarette.

"Your right babe let's go." I said grabbing his hand that he held out for me. We walked hand in hand to Jasper's truck, he helped me in then we left to go home, we talked and laughed the whole way.

"I had a great time Jasper thank you. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" I asked, Jasper smirked at my teasing.

"Absolutely" he said before pulling me into a passionate kiss, he fisted my hair and wrapped his other hand around my waist. I moaned softly holding him tighter to me.

"Goodnight Amber." he said pulling back, I smiled at him.

"Goodnight Jasper." I whispered, I went to turn around and go into the house but I was spun around, I looked at Jasper who was smiling at me.

"Amber before you go into the house I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" Jasper asked as he gently rubbed his hand on my cheek, I nuzzled his hand with a smile.

"I would like that very much." I said with a grin, Jasper's face lit up in a huge smile before he kissed me again then dashed to his truck and left, I giggled shaking my head. I went into the house then to my room, I took care of Bear, then showered before crawling into bed.

I woke the next morning showered, dressed, took care of Bear, before leaving with Bella to eat at the diner for breakfast.

We sat down at our table when we arrived at the diner.

"What can I get for you ladies today?" Lucy the waitress asked, Bella and I looked at her with smiles.

"I'll have a coffee, scrambled eggs, country ham, fried potatoes, and toast." I said smiling as Lucy wrote down what I wanted.

"I'll have a coffee, Eggs Benedict with toast." Bella said, we both handed Lucy our menus.

"So Bella how was your date last night?" I asked after Lucy gave us our coffees then left.

"Oh Amber it was magical; Edward took me to dinner, then on a romantic walk on the beach. He kissed me too. How was yours?" she asked I smiled a little dreamy smile.

"It was amazing; Jasper took me to dinner then dancing, his kiss is so addicting I couldn't stop kissing him." I said giggling as our breakfast arrived, Bella laughed with me.

"I'm thinking about going shopping for a homecoming dress and maybe even buying dresses for all the school dances that way we have plenty to choose from." I said as we started eating, Bella looked to be in thought then nodded.

"That is a good idea, that way we won't have to deal with other girls fighting over a certain dress, we may have to deal with it when we go but at least we could get it all done." Bella said, I smiled nodding.

"We can go today after school, maybe Rose and Alice will join us." I said, she nodded, we finished eating then paid the bill before leaving to get to school on time. When we arrived at school we saw Peter and Charlotte standing with the group. Jasper and Edward walked over to us when they saw us and kissed us passionately.

"What's going on?" I asked once we got to the group.

"Peter and Charlotte decided to go through Senior year of high school before getting remarried and starting a family." Jasper said smiling at Peter, I nodded and grinned. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well Bella and I plan to go to Port Angeles today after school to find our homecoming dress and maybe buy dresses for the rest of the school dances. You ladies are more than welcome to come with us." I said, all the girls smiled and nodded. We headed to our classes as the bell rang. All day we talked about the different dances throughout the year and what kind of dresses we want. When school was over we went to Port Angeles and started our shopping. I found my dress first, it's one shoulder chiffon blue gown.

"Amber I found it." Bella squealed I walked over to her since I was still looking for other dresses.

"It's beautiful Bella, you should get it." I said smiling at her, she giggled placing the dress on a chair she claimed as hers, it is a one shoulder chiffon purple gown we all had our own chairs that held our dresses.

"Oh how beautiful." Alice said, I looked over at her and she was looking at a one shoulder light pink dress.

I smiled as Rose grew excited over finding her homecoming dress, I got a good look at her gown. Jeweled halter red satin gown.

Charlotte looked around trying to figure out what color to go with, she ended up choosing a black spaghetti jeweled straps and jeweled belt.

After choosing our homecoming dresses we continued to walk around finding other dresses for later on.

"Oh god that was so much fun." Charlotte said carrying all her dresses to the car, we all decided to stay with one color for the dances. I choose blue, Bella choose purple, Alice choose pink, Rose choose red, and Charlotte choose black. On the drive back home my cell phone rang.

_Hello? I asked since I didn't take my eyes off the road._

_**Amber I just finished watching the tapes you and Bella left. I have divorced your mother just to give you a heads up. Phil said, I giggled a little.**_

_Phil, Bella and I aren't worried about Renee. We are actually dating now, and the guys would do anything to protect us especially against our own mother. I said while glaring out the windshield._

_**I believe you. I am moving to Tennessee next week and I will keep you updated until your mother is dealt with. Phil said, we said our goodbyes then hung up.**_

"Well Phil divorced Renee and Phil believes Renee is going to take her anger out on us." I told Bella who smirked and nodded.

"Should we be ready for a fight?" Charlotte asked, I looked at her and shook my head.

"No not really, Renee isn't supernatural and she can't fight for shit, the worst she'll do is run her mouth and flirt with our mates. Other than that that woman is all talk." I said everyone nodded.

"You might want to warn your mates about her and we'll tell our dad and Elena. I know Renee will try to come between them. Renee still thinks dad is in love with her." Bella said rolling her eyes making me laugh at her with everyone else.

"Carlisle and Esmee wants to meet Charlie and Elena so they invited them over tonight for dinner of cource you girls are always welcomed." Rose said as she hung up the phone, she was talking to Emmett letting him know to warn the guys about Renee.

"I forgot to tell you guys but Mike asked me out on a date and the homecoming dance. Our date is tomorrow night." Alice said, we all looked at her and we could see the excitement on her face.

"Congratulations Alice. You can explain everything to Mike on your date but make sure he knows not to say anything to anyone outside the family." I reminded her, she nodded with a giant smile and started bouncing in her seat. We got to Bella and my house to drop off our dresses before going to the Cullen's house. Bella and I helped the girls with their dresses until their men took over, I walked over to Jasper and sat down on his lap, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I looked at Bella and she was in the same position as I am, Dad is talking to Carlisle, and Elena is talking to Esmee. Our parents looked like they were getting along with the Cullen family. Bella and I spent most of the evening with our men and the other Cullen kids.


	5. AN

_**I am taking a break from writing stories for a while and concentrating on my family. All my stories that were not finished are being put up for adoption. If you are interested let me know so I can watch as my stories are transformed into something from someone else's imagination.**_

_**Thank you to all my loyal readers.**_


End file.
